fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Holystream
|kanji= 聖流れ白 |rōmaji= Seinagare Shiro |alias='Ginkaku' (銀角, "Silver Horn") |race= Human? |gender= Male |age= Unknown |height= 5'10" |weight= 173 lbs |birthday=March 1 |eyes=Gold |hair=White |blood type= O |affiliation= Embargo Fable |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=S-Class Mage |previous occupation= |team= Dragon's Fang Corps |previous team= |partner= Azlea Jada Yeager |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive |relatives= |counterpart= Black Shadowstream |magic= Dragon Slayer Magic (Holy Shadow, Drive) |curse= |weapons= Katana |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} (聖流れ白, Seinagare Shiro) is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. He is the adopted child of the holy dragon, Qinglong, who also directly taught him the Sacred Dragon Slayer Magic. White was abandoned by his biological parents before he was even capable of speaking, which is why Qinglong would adopt him. Sometime later he obtained a Dragon Lacrima and had it implanted into him, what the power Lacrima granted him is entirely unknown. White is a member of the Embargo guild, and is seemingly the right hand of Silvius Alvar. He is the main character in the Fairy Tail: Dragon Fang series. Prior to joining Embargo, White had taken part in what was known as the War of the Slayers. A bleeding war between , , and . The Ginkaku (銀角, Literally meaning; "Silver Horn") was granted to him during this war. The hearing of this title alone was enough to force other slayers into retreating from the front lines. He is the leader of an infamous team of mages known as the Dragon's Fang Corps — a composition of S-Class Mages. Appearance White is a man that appears to be in his late teens early twenties. How he maintains such a youthful face is still unknown. Azlea however likes to joke that he uses some kind of aging magic to keep him looking young. His overall appearance would "keep the ladies looking". White has long silver hair that that stops around his mid-back, soft and free-flowing without any sign of stiffness. On occasions his hair has been compared to that of the finest silk sold overseas. Simple sliding your fingers through his hair gives you the sensation of placing your hand in a stream of beautiful flowing water. Wearing it strait down in the way that a woman would, it appears as though White is teasing other women about his luxurious hair. Over his forehead are two bangs coming over his face resembling horns of a demon. Azlea has a tendency of stray away from conversations with White when sitting on his shoulders just to play with his hair. She even suggests that he could make millions of if he were to cut all of his hair off and sell it. Despite having attractive hair, he absolutely hates for anyone other than Azlea to even touch it. His silver hair is the insignia of his being. In fact, his Kinkaku alias was born from his silver hair as well as his two bangs appearing as horns — hence the literal meaning "Silver Horn". For his clothing, White likes to dress as though he is apart of a dojo. Most confuse him for a instructor of some sorts, but it literally never fails. He wears an all white kimono with a silver obi sash around his waist with the kanji for Kinkaku around the back. This sash was purchased and customized by Azlea, as a birthday gift for White. When he had his battle with Ninigi, the young wizard nearly cut the sash off, and White told him that if he had actually cut him off, Black Crown would be off a guild master. This confirms that the sash is an extremely prized possession to him. Within his sash lie two that rest on his left hip. Over his attire rests a black haori with silver lining. This is another birthday gift, but was purchased by Jada Yeager to go along with his sash. On the back of it bears the kanji for White. Underneath his kimono is weighted vest, estimated to be at least three hundred pounds. This only proves that White is never not training. His footwear also matching that of a traditional swordsman with waraji on his feet, but instead of being made from straws, is made from some type of extremely heavy metal. A body tone and muscular shape that would intimidate any child upon first glance, is the result of all the weights and training White has endured all of his life. The entirety of his torso is like a piece of metal plating, even his ribs. In his sleep, Azlea likes to grab to sticks and beat on his ribs to make a beat as if she were playing a xylophone. Some like to think that there isn't anyone in the Earthland who's body is so fit, and still capable of making moves as though he were a smaller man. His bare skin is comparable to that of a body armor in not only looks but durability. Standing at exactly six feet two inches tall, White stands like a light pole. When White was younger his hair was just shorter not even coming to the top of his shoulders. It had more of a spiked shape to it. White wore a white upper kimono, that appeared to be tucked in. Underneath the kimono was a black high collared shirt, with silver lining. It is later revealed that the black shirt is also a weighted piece of training equipment. He wore black gloves with silver training which were like weighted wristbands. At this time he only carried a single nodachi. Personality History Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic Sacred Dragon Slayer Magic Sacred Dragon Slayer Magic (聖の滅竜魔法, Sei no Metsuryū Mahō): Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō) Trivia * White is the authors first Dragon Slayer. ** He was also approved for Dragon Slayer abilities by, User:Perchan.